The Girl Who Loved a Namek & a Kai
by NinjaShadowofDarkness
Summary: this is a story ive just started writing i am a huge fan of piccolo & shin


CHAPTER ONE  
SO WE MEET AGAIN

It was dark & I was alone, with nowhere to go. As it began to rain I continued to search for shelter. Two hours later I found a cave so I stayed there for the rest of the night. The next morning I woke to the sound of growling. I sat up & looked to my left, then to my right & there right in front of my face was a very angry dragon. Then without a second thought I ran like crazy, I kept running until I could no more. I couldn't breathe or move, as much as I tried my legs just wouldn't move. Not far in the distance I saw five figures in the sky, I didn't know what they were my legs buckled & the figures stoped. I blacked out due to the lack of energy in my body, well that I had just stopped running like a maniac. "I'm gonna check on her" Tien said. When Tien reached my body he put me on his back & flew back to his friends. "What are you doing Tien, we can't take her with us to the lookout" Krillen said in shock.  
"Why not besides we can't just leave her here" Tien was taking me weather Krillen liked it or not. "I'm with Tien" Chiaotzu added.  
"Tien's right Krillen if we leave her here she'll probably die" Piccolo had to think of the worst thing. "Alright, alright I'm just wondering what Mr Popo will say" Krillen replied. "I'm sure Popo won't mind a little extra company Krillen" Gohan just had to put his two cense in. Then they left & headed for Kami's lookout.

"Hey guys it's about time you got here" Goku said cheerfully.  
"Yea sorry about that Goku but we had to pick up an extra" Tien said with a huge smile on his face. "Hey dad" Gohan said as he ran to Goku with open arms. "Gohan how's my boy" Goku was so happy to see his son.  
"Oh you're here it's so good to see you all" Mr Popo said happily.  
"Hi Popo, hey you don't mind that we brought an extra do you?" Tien asked, but before Mr Popo could answer I started to wake up. I look up at the sky & felt the tears begin to roll down my face. "Mum I failed, I failed to find him," I slid off Tien's back, little did I realize I was the centre of attention, it took me a moment to realize where I was. "Where the hell am I, the last thing I remember was me running for my life hmm" I said to myself, this was all too weird.  
"Umm excuse me" A voice said. I was shocked to see a tall bald guy standing in front of me. I then realize his friends were standing behind him, I got on my hands & knees & begged them not to kill me. "Please don't hurt me I'll do anything just don't kill me" I didn't want to die, I still needed to find my dad. They all looked at each other then back to me. "Don't worry they won't kill you, your safe here" A voice said not too far behind me. I sat up on my knees & looked behind me, an old green guy with pointy elf like ears & antennas was walking towards me. "Who …. Who are you?" I was so scared I didn't know whether to believe him or not, then it hit me. "Um if you don't mind me asking are you a … are you a namek by any chance?" I asked out of sheer curiosity. Of course he is you idiot you spent time with the people from his planet. "Why yes I am how did you know?" he asked, I felt completely stupid.  
"Forgive me I knew you were, only my brain just took its time I …" but before I could finish Krillen cut me off. "Katherine is that you?" Krillen exclaimed. I looked back at the group that brought me here & I realized my old friend from capsule corp. "KRILLEN, PICCOLO, GOHAN! Holy cow I can't believe it's you" I was so happy to see them again especially Piccolo. "Hey sorry we didn't recognize you right away" Krillen laughed. I slowly got to my feet with a huge smile on my face. "Haha its cool Krillen I didn't recognize you guys right away either but I'm really glad you guys found me" I said cheerfully. As I slowly began to move my feet buckled & I was sent crashing. They guys came running & helped me up. "You know each other?" the old namek exclaimed.  
"Yep," I replied happily "oh how rude of me allow me to introduce myself, I'm Katherine it's a pleasure to meet you" I said as I reached out to shake his hand.  
"Nice to meet you Katherine I'm Kami" Kami shook my hand & I just knew he was as sweet hearted as the rest of his people. I told Kami how I knew the guys & how I knew he was a namek. I was also introduced to Goku, Gohan's father. "So Katherine still running for your life or what?" Krillen asked, but Krillen's question turned my cheeriness to sadness & I paused for a moment, then sighed. "Sadly yes I am" I felt my body go cold all of a sudden.  
"But didn't training with Piccolo help?" I didn't answer right away I hugged myself out of sadness & felt the tears begin to show. "That's what I thought, I thought training with Piccolo might make me stronger, well it did physically just not mentally. I'm still just as terrified of my step-dad now as I was before, I don't think I'll ever be able to beat him" I felt like just giving up in life. "Don't say that," Piccolo said as he put a hand on my shoulder. "You just need to build up the courage, don't get sad, get mad, don't let him get to you" Piccolo's voice was firm but gentile. I had to admit being with Piccolo made me feel a little better. "Well it's a bit late for that he already got to me a long time ago both physically & mentally. So long as he's not hurting my mum I really don't care what happens to me" Piccolo growled then slapped me so hard he sent me flying & nearly fell off the edge of the lookout. I got up slowly holding my check. "Piccolo wasn't that a little much?" Krillen cried. The look on Piccolo's face said that he didn't mean too & that he felt bad. "I mean how could you?" Krillen was so mad at Piccolo. "Are you alright?" Goku asked sweetly. I nodded then headed over to Piccolo. "It's ok Krillen & thank you Piccolo I needed that I wasn't thinking straight" Krillen couldn't believe what I said & neither could some of the others. I walked right up to Piccolo & looked up at him then without a word I hugged him. Could you tell that I was actually in love with him? "Katherine can I please talk to you for a minute?" Kami asked. I let Piccolo go & looked at Kami & nodded. "Sure" I was a bit confused but I followed Kami as he led me away from the others. "Now correct me if I'm wrong but are you in love with Piccolo?" he asked with a smile. WHAT! Did I really make it that obvious? "What no I err … of course not why do you ask?" my face went bright red. It was quiet for a moment. "It's ok if you are I won't say anything" Kami said as he put a hand on my shoulder. "I … I do, I don't know why there's just something about him that makes me fall in love with him, I know it sounds weird but I can't live without him" I trusted Kami not to say anything to the others. When we went back to the group I introduced myself to Mr Popo. We stood around talking for hours. When I realized what the time was I began to panic. "Holy hell that's the time I gotta go I gotta meet up with the guys in twenty minutes," as I ran towards the edge of the lookout I whistled for Sophie, Sophie came shooting up & I jumped onto her back. "Bye guys, alright girl lets go" & we left without another word said.


End file.
